The present invention relates to a wheel suspension for a motor vehicle, especially for a vehicle rear axle with non-steered vehicle wheels.
In an active suspension control, each wheel suspension of a vehicle axle, in particular a rear axle, may each have a rotary actuator. With the two rotary actuators of the vehicle axle, the vehicle level and/or pitch and roll of the vehicle of the vehicle can be compensated depending on the control.
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved wheel suspension for a motor vehicle, which reduces packaging problems in the vehicle axle in spite of the use of an active suspension control.